It is well known to measure forces using a beam type load cell wherein first and second spaced rigid end structures are interconnected by a plurality of relatively long parallel struts of high modulus of elasticity material. These struts tend to flex in the fashion of parallelogram links when one of the end structures is fixed to a reference surface and the other end structure is loaded. Strain sensitive means such as thin foil resistors may be bonded to the struts to monitor strain therein under load. The strain sensitive resistors are interconnected into a bridge circuit which is calibrated to produce an output voltage proportional to load.
While the device described above is reasonably effective for measuring loads in a beam type flexure fashion, the formation of the long parallel struts poses an extremely difficult machining problem since it is preferable, if not essential, that the entire cell including the spaced end structures and the parallel struts be an integral unit; i.e., formed from a single piece of solid stock. Moreover, the nature of the struts is such that it is relatively difficult to obtain a high precision cell while staying within reasonable cost limits.